The Emerald Temple
"A sanctuary well hidden in the mountains." The Emerald Temple is the second safe location that Sinjid gets access to. It is a place where a group of people who are originally from the island have gone into hiding after the Shogun Warlords came to the island and turned the island into a military outpost. Characters 'Outside' Emerald Sentry x3 There are three Emerald Sentries in the Emerald Temple who keep watch and guard the area. The first one of them stands guard at the entrance of the Emerald Temple to watch for any incoming enemies. When Sinjid arrives to the Emerald Temple for the first time, the Emerald Sentry mistakes him for an enemy, and shouts to inform others nearby that the enemy have found them. He is corrected by Midori, who tells him that Sinjid is on their side, after which Midori continues to talk to Sinjid and introduce him with the place. If Sinjid talks to this Emerald Sentry again, he says that he is keeping an eye on Sinjid, implying that he doesn't trust him. The other two Emerald Sentries are stationed on both sides of the door on the ground level of the only building in the Emerald Temple. They do not talk to Sinjid even if he tries to interact with them. Midori Midori is a resident of the Emerald Temple who seems to be in a leading position of the place. She is the one who brought Sinjid and Eri to the Emerald Temple as a place where they can be better hidden from Shogun eyes. Midori can be found in the middle area of the Emerald Temple, in the camp. She also provides Sinjid with some primary quests. Scout Eri Scout Eri arrives in the Emerald Temple with Sinjid lead by Midori. As she has recently realized that the imperial army has been kidnapped, she hopes that Captain Masaru is still alive. Eri acts as the scout to the Venomwoods as soon as she gets a hint that Captain Masaru might be there. After Captain Masaru is rescued and brought to the Emerald Temple, Eri acts as the scout for the empire once again and scouts the Shogun Palace. After Sinjid defeats Warlord Asura and brings an end to the Imperial Army's campaign on the island, she leaves the Emerald Temple along with Masaru and the rest of the Imperial Army for their home. Captain Masaru Captain Masaru arrives in The Emerald Temple after Sinjid rescues him from the Venomwoods. After Sinjid defeats Warlord Asura and brings an end to the Imperial Army's campaign on the island, Captain Masaru decides to leave the island with the Imperial Army and tells Sinjid that they must report home. However, after Sinjid says that he would like to stay on the island to search for Kazuro, the two of them bid each other goodbye. Masaru says that maybe they will meet again one day, after which he leaves the island without Sinjid. Shigeru The weaponsmith Shigeru arrives to the Emerald Temple after Sinjid rescues him from the Dai'Jin Mines. He can be found in the middle area of the Emerald Temple, in the camp. He thanks Sinjid for saving his life. Sinjid then tells him about how he needs his help too, as he has heard from Midori that he is good at making weapons. Shigeru replies that not only can he make weapons, but he can upgrade all his gear too. He then explains how to upgrade and what a component is, and gives this component to Sinjid as a token of his gratitude: Shadow Gem From then on, he opens a weapon shop and at the same time provides a service where equipment can be upgraded. The following weapons can be purchased from his weapon shop: Dark Greatsword(金288) Blood Sai (金162) Phased Kusari (金162) Combat Glaive (金180) Austere Bo (金396) Cold Stinger (金198) Emerald Spear (金432) Crimson Shanker (金216) Alchemist Keito Alchemist Keito can be found in the right area of the Emerald Temple, to the left of the building, standing near the scarecrow in the farmland. In the beginning, he points out how it hasn't rained in several days, possibly concerned about it since he seems to be farming in the farmland on which he is standing. After Sinjid gains access to the Venomwoods, Keito tells him how the Venomwoods is a place deep in the forest where poison is brewed in cauldrons. He explains how weapons are dipped into the poison by the people there, and that it never dries or wears off. Both Sinjid and Keito are curious about how that is possible, and Keito tells him that he will unravel its mystery if Sinjid brings back a sample. If Sinjid manages to bring him Venomwood Toxin using an Empty Bottle, he admits that he cannot figure out the science of the poison either and to make up for it, he gives this poison coated weapon instead: Acidic Blade Taro Taro is a man who introduces Sinjid with the only building in the Emerald Temple, which is a tall three storied building. He is located to the building's left side. He claims that the building is the pride of the people of the Emerald Temple, but points out how they forgot to build stairs. When Sinjid asks him how else will anyone get up there, Taro tells him that they will just have to jump. Karl Fredrick Karl Fredrick is a Dutch trader who is located at the far right side of the Emerald Temple. When Sinjid meets him for the first time, he notices that Karl speaks in a funny way. After Karl apologizes for not speaking well in Japanese and explains that the language is proving to be very difficult to learn, Sinjid realizes that he is a Dutch trader. Karl claims that he has new things that cannot be found in a different place. He then offers a shop where the following items can be purchased: Balanced Hat (金56) Woven Vest (金87) Woven Pants (金87) Duelist Gloves (金42) European Wine (金146) Exotic Spices (金113) Shadow Potion (金37) Ivory Dagger (金500) Empty Bottle (金2) Mining Pick (金28) 'Inn' Innkeeper Mari Mari is the innkeeper of the inn situated on the ground floor of the only building in the Emerald Temple. She can be found inside the inn on the left side. She offers a shop, where the following items can be purchased: Crab Claw (金5) Rice Ball (金3) Grilled Fish (金2) Grilled Chicken (金5) Spring Water (金2) Tea (金2) Sake (金3) Empty Bottle (金2) Old Shiharu Shiharu is an old man who can be found inside the inn on the right side. When Sinjid meets him for the first time, Shiharu says that Sinjid looks to him like someone who has been through a lot. He asks Sinjid if he minds sharing his story with a stranger. Sinjid asks him if he really wants to hear it, as it is a long story. Shiharu shows interest and requests him to start from the beginning. Sinjid then tells him his story and makes all questions from Shiharu clear. After listening to Sinjid's story about the truth, irony and his sadness, Shiharu remarks that it is a tragic tale. 'House' Noble Saburo Noble Saburo is a character who can be found in his house in the second floor of the only building in the Emerald Temple. When Sinjid visits him, he finds Saburo in the middle of getting dressed. Saburo gets angry when he sees Sinjid and asks him the meaning of this. Sinjid, being shocked himself, apologizes and says that he was just exploring. This doesn't calm Saburo down and he says that he thinks Sinjid should leave. After Sinjid gains access to the Shogun Palace, Saburo tells him about a personal disaster - someone has dyed his robes pink. He says that Sinjid must help him, as he cannot be seen wearing what he describes as unmanly colors. After Sinjid refuses to give his own clothes, Saburo laughs and says that he wouldn't wear these commoner clothes anyway. He tells Sinjid that he needs something fancy and says that he has heard that the Shogun Palace is home to the fanciest robes on the island. He then continues that if Sinjid can find a way to steal it for him, he will make it worth his time. If Sinjid succeeds in obtaining the Fancy Robe and brings it to Saburo, he says that Sinjid is free to take anything from his house in return. After that, Sinjid may take these items from his house: 150 Gold Amulet of Focus (obtain from chest) Note that the Fancy Robe gives the highest Intellect boost in the game, so players may want to avoid trading it with Saburo for the items above. Players may also choose whether to make the trade or not based on what is more important to them - the rate of focus regeneration, or the total amount of focus, though comparatively the Fancy Robe is still at an advantage. 'Armor Shop' Shady Ursa Shady Ursa runs the Armor Shop in the Emerald Temple, which is situated on the top floor of the only building in the Emerald Temple. He can be found inside the shop on the left side. The following pieces of armor can be purchased from his shop: Crown of Shadow (金259) Dark Bastion (金270) Obsidian Legplates(金324) Gauntlets of Shade(金130) Sinister Shako (金259) Vest of Shade (金270) Grim Haidate (金324) Dark Palm (金195) Storm Treads (金162) Rapid Suneate (金195) Loot Shadow Gem (loot from chest) Category:Sinjid Areas